The Next Generation
by misslondon98
Summary: The story of the next generation of kids at Hogwarts, including Potter, Lovegood, and Weasley kids, as well as brand new ones. Please review! Rating is just because I'm paranoid.
1. The Train Ride

**A/N: This does not follow the epilogue exactly. First of all, I changed Luna's sons' names to Lugwig (Iggy) and Lionel (Leo), I changed Albus Severus Potter to Alexander Albus Severus Potter (Alex), Alex and Lily are twins, two years younger than James, and...I may ignore some character deaths in book 7. Don't like it, don't read it. Other than that, I'm trying to stay true to J.K.R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**LilyPOV**

"Aren't you excited?" Alex asked me for the millionth time. We had just gotten on the train, and were trying to find a compartment.

"Of course, Al, but I'm also annoyed," I told him. He grinned at me, always happy.

"This one only has one girl in it," he said, pointing to the least empty compartment. Inside there was indeed a girl, her long brown hair covering her face.

"Fantastic." I opened the door and tapped on the frame to alert her that we were there; she appeared to be lost in thought.

The girl's head snapped around, looking at us with a slightly startled expression.

"Can we sit here?" I asked. She nodded absentmindedly, looking at us like she was sizing us up to eat. And I thought Luna (Dad told me to call her Mrs. Salamander, but mum and her said to call her Luna) was weird. But if there was one thing I had learned from Luna, it was that weird can be good.

Alex went in a little tentatively, sitting beside me, across from the girl. The girl placed her magazine down (It wasn't The Quibbler like I expected, it was some Muggle history magazine) and kind of smiled.

"I'm Max," she introduced herself. "Are you first years too?"

I saw slight surprise on Alex's face. The girl, Max, didn't look like a first year, she looked about fourteen. Granted, we also looked a little older than our ages, especially Alex because he was getting so tall, but I could have mistaken her for at least a third year. Maybe it was the way she carried herself. She sat up very straight and confidently, and her face was serious. And a little awkward, like she wasn't used to speaking to people.

"I'm Lily," I introduced myself brightly. I didn't know why, but I liked her. "And this is Alex."

"Hey," Alex greeted, smiling his warm, friendly smile as usual. Max's hand twitched, like she was fighting the urge to ignore us and just read. I had spent enough time around Hermione (again, I resented the formality of placing 'Aunt' before the name) to recognize that look. So I decided to help her out. I actually had social skills. As long as the person I was talking to didn't make me angry.

"So, what house are you hoping for?" I asked her. _Please don't say Slytherin, please don't say Slytherin…_

She just shrugged. "I don't think I really know enough. And people in the houses are biased, so I won't know until I've observed the different houses for myself. They all seem to have their positives and negatives. But it would be nice to be with my sister in Gryffindor," she added as an afterthought.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. She reminded me a lot of Hermione, but with Luna's quirkiness and deep thinking. She was like Lumione. I glanced at Alex and could tell he was thinking the same thing. We were always thinking the same thing.

"Are you two twins?" she asked, studying Alex's face intensely. He didn't seem to mind her fascinated stare.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Most people didn't even think we were in the same family.

"Your bone structure," she said simply.

Before I could say anything, the door opened again. "Lily, Alex, hey, great to see you guys, can I sit down?" panted Iggy Lovegood-Salamander.

"Yeah, sure," I said, grinning. "I hope you don't mind," I added, looking to Max.

"Oh, no, please, sit," she said moving over for him.

Iggy had been Alex and I's best mate since…forever. Him and Alex were closer than my dad and Ron (or as mum called him, "That Idiot"), and we were inseparable. I knew him and Max would get along, even though I didn't really know her.

"Hi," he greeted Max. "Iggy Lovegood."

"Max Posner," she introduced herself. "Just Max."

"Well, I'm just Iggy," Igs countered. Alex smirked.

"No you're not, Ludw-" he teased.

"Oh, shut it," Iggy cut him off. Alex erupted into laughter. Max rolled her eyes, causing me to laugh. Soon we were all laughing.

Iggy grabbed Max's magazine away from her lap. "The Hanging Gardens of Mesopotamia," he read off of the cover. Max blushed and grabbed it back.

"I like history," she shrugged. "My mum's an archaeologist, I grew up around ancient artifacts."

Iggy smiled at her. "That's cool. My mum's something of a naturalist," he told her. She blushed, deeper this time, and looked away from him. Alex made a gagging sound at the back of his throat, causing them both to go red in the face and look away from each other. Ah, young love.

"It's so beautiful," Max breathed, looking at the rolling green hills we were passing.

"It really is," Alex agreed.

"Would you kids like anything from the trolley?"

The voice of the sweets lady jerked us from our little nature-appreciation session. Alex automatically jumped up and pulled out his money. He had just eaten an hour ago, but naturally he already wanted food.

It turns out that for such a slender girl, Max had a sweet tooth to rival my brother's. She must've bought half the cart. Alex looked at her with an approving expression as she dug into her pile of candy.

"You two are going to ruin your appetites," I said, taking from Alex's pile. They both rolled their eyes in synchronization. I snickered.

"We should change into our robes soon," Iggy sighed. "We're nearly there." He flashed a smile at Alex and I. "Only ten more minutes until you two are sorted into Gryffindor."

I grinned at an uncomfortable looking Alex. We were all expected to be in Gryffindor, well James already was, but Alex was terrified that he would be the family black sheep.

A few minutes later we were all in our robes and back in the compartment, laughing and talking. The train screeched to a slow stop, and we collected our bags.

"First years! All first years!"

Hagrid's voice boomed throughout the train, calling us to him. "C'mon guys," Alex said. "We're officially at Hogwarts."

* * *

**I'll write more if I get more than ten reviews. Until then, au revoir!**


	2. The Sorting

**Okay, chapter two. It's been a long time since I've updated...well, a week, but I'll be updating more frequently now!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter? If I did, I would so rich I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION I WOULD JUST BE PUBLISHING SPINOFF NOVELS

* * *

**

Alex POV

"Aw, yuck!"

I gag freely as a bit of seaweed comes flying out of the lake and hits me. Max and Lily roar with laughter. They had known each other for a couple hours and they were already like sisters.

But seriously, wasn't seaweed supposed to be in oceans? Not lakes? To make it worse, they made me sit so that I got all the water that was jumping into our boat straight in the face. I couldn't open my eyes once.

Finally Professor McGonagall opens the doors and we go inside. I know who everyone is; dad was always talking about Hogwarts. Even though I had seen countless pictures (it was so weird how much I looked like my dad, minus the stupid glasses, and how much Lily looked like mum. Seriously, we're mini-me's!) and had heard so many bedtime stories about Hogwarts, it still took my breath away. Even looking haunting and scary in the dark night, it looked like home. I knew instantly why my dad loved it here so much. It was incredible, and even that seemed too little a word.

Despite Lily's constant reassurances and Iggy's eye rolling, the sorting is the scariest moment of my life. I'm anxious, not just for myself, but for all my friends. Iggy was expecting Ravenclaw, but I didn't want to be separated from him. And what if Lily wasn't in the same house as I was? We had never been separated for longer than exactly seven minutes and forty seconds, while still awake. Everyone told me it was weird, but I love my sister. She's my twin, we're close. We protect one another.

Beads of sweat dripped down my neck, my skin is pale, my fists clenched. It was close to P now.

"Lovegood, Ludwig!" McGonagall calls out. Iggy runs up to the hat and sat there as it evaluates him. It was only about three seconds before the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Iggy ran off to the Gryffindor table, looking extremely confused. His brother had just been sorted into Ravenclaw, but they weren't really close, he didn't care.

I see Lily bite her lip; Max was up next. I know how important it was to her to have a genuine friend, and Max was unusual. She likes that. I reach down and gripped her hand, feeling how clammy it was. Lily never gets nervous. Ever. She's the poster-girl for tough. By the age of seven, she had broken every one of my bones.

"Posner, Max!" McGonagall calls out. Max saunters up to the hat uncaringly and sits down.

The hat was taking a while. Not too long, but it was thinking long and hard about where to put her. I see Max occasionally smirk. The hat is pleasing her. Damn those charming hats.

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls out. Still looking bored, Max went over to the table to join Iggy. Another girl, an older girl, stops and says something to her. That must be the sister she mentioned. She has Max's long dark hair, mature face, and confident aura. The only difference is that while Max has these dark, dark brown eyes, her sister's eyes are a brownish green. Like…tortoiseshell.

"Potter, Alexander!" McGonagall calls out, jerking me back to reality. Whispers erupt throughout the Great Hall; I see James staring at me intently. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Not that I was under any pressure or anything.

_Another Potter, eh? _The hat drawls. Creepy. _You're easier than your brother. Heart of a lion. You belong in _GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindor table erupts into cheers and clapping. I eagerly jump off the stool and join Iggy. James nods at me in approval, then carries on talking to bunch of idiots. Frank Longbottom sits next to him, looking bored. Him and Frank are like Iggy and I, except they're polar opposites. James is a git, Frank is cool.

"Potter, Lily!"

I hold my breath as the hat swoops over Lily's eyes. Even blinded, she still looks intimidating.

The hat takes longer than it did with Max, people start to whisper. Could there be a Potter not put into Gryffindor?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

No, of course not.

Lily doesn't beam with pride as she comes to sit with us. Instead she struts to my side, like, "Pfh, of course I'm in Gryffindor. I'm Lily Potter." I smile at my sister's cockiness.

"Well, wasn't that lovely and convenient," Lily says, tossing her long red hair off of her shoulder.

"The Fates are being kind to us," Max says in a deep, mystical voice, waggling her eyebrows. We all burst out laughing, only to be quieted by the beginning of the 'Welcome Back' speech or whatever.

Professor McGonagall stands in front of the teacher's table at the owl podium, looking very official. Lily rolls her eyes and plays with her mobile phone. They had invented a magic one that didn't go haywire around Hogwarts, and naturally daddy's little girl gets the best one money can buy. I internally roll my eyes, thinking of my father's strange impression that Lily was a saint. Either that or he knew everything and just chose to ignore it. Probably the latter.

I make a mental note of all the things she told us _not_ to do. The number one item on the list was to go into the Forbidden Forest. Apparently they didn't the name was obvious enough, they also had to continuously emphasize it. I sigh. McGonagall has no idea how much fun going in there is going to be now. I lean over to see Lily writing down every rule on her phone. Every one of them would be broken by the end of the month. It wasn't like we were just going to let the tradition of the mischievous twins die out. Okay, well, it wasn't much of a tradition, but we saw it as another excuse to be rebellious. Lil and I have been breaking the rules since we were in diapers, pairing up to steal from the cookie jar. The only difference between us is that when I do something bad, I cover it up. I play the sweet, innocent, helpful kid who somehow ended up in a family of juvenile delinquents. All I have to do is smile, look confused, and blame James. Lily, however, wears her accomplishments proudly on her sleeve for all the teachers to see. People know I break the rules, but I don't get in trouble. Lily will have six detentions by the end of the day tomorrow. I roll my eyes at the thought, causing me to receive odd looks from Max and Igster. Lily ust smirks at me, knowing what I'm thinking about.

I didn't even notice when McGonagall had finished. I just realized that food was suddenly on the table, and there was a lot of it. My mouth starts to water just as the sight of it.

Max starts piling on mashed potatoes and gravy that fills her plate. Yorkshire puddings adorn the top of the potatoes like birthday candle, and they too are drowned in gravy. Iggy has a sensible mix of meat, potatoes, and vegetables. Loser.

"Hey bedhead, slow down," Max tells me, not taking her own advice. "Food should be eaten, not inhaled."

I put my fork down and swallow my food before diving back in. "Bedhead, eh?" I question her.

Max shrugs. "You look like you just got out of bed with that hair."

Lily laughs openly and ruffles my hair. I. Hate. Everyone.

Dinner was over too soon. The food was beyond amazing, and I could've eaten it all day long. I talked with Max all the way up to the common room. She was awesome, but also really weird. And way too smart.

"C'mon, mate," Iggy says, going up to our dormitory. I wave goodnight to Lily and Max and follow him, too hyped on adrenaline to be tired. When we got to the room, one other guy was in there.

"Hi," he greets us cheerily when he catches sight of us. "I'm Dylan."

* * *

**HAHA! Who is this Dylan character? What will the first day be like? All this and more in the next chapter of The Next Generation.**

**Anyone who reviews will get a bonus section of this from Lily's point of view, revealing why the hat took so long to place her.**


	3. Girl's Dorm

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a million years, I'm planning on updating more frequently now, but my lack of readers is dismotivating me (yes I know that's not a word). This is pretty much just a short filler chapter to go over the girl's dorm, give you a little bit of info on Max, introduce some more characters, etc. Please review! I'm desperate here!

* * *

**

**Max POV**

This is weird. I had been in this school for an hour, and I already have friends. At least, I think I have friends. Usually I went years without anyone even giving me a second glance. To most people, I'm that freak with her nose in a book all the time. And yet…I'm getting along with people? This school really must be magic.

Our dormitory consists of five girls and an empty bed. A blonde haired, blue-eyed girl that Lily seemed to know, and two other girls who wouldn't stop giggling. My stuff was placed next to Lily's, to her right, across from the empty bed, and to the left of the blonde girl. I quickly begin added my own decorations. I replace the red curtains around my four-poster bed with black ones, add ribbons of red and black wherever I can, basically just turn the bed into my own cluttered Gothic bat cave to escape the world. Even if I had to wear the stupid uniform, I could at least express myself in other ways.

The giggly girls were staring at me in horror and confusion as I settled in, but Lily just smiled to herself and continued talking to the blonde, who seemed curious in a positive manner.

"Max," Lily calls me over, inspecting my décor. "Come over here, will you?"

I drag myself off my bed and walk over to her and blondie. The blonde smiles at me openly, exposing dangerously white teeth.

"Max, meet Alice," Lily introduces us, running a hand through her vivid red hair and eyeing the Giggle Squad with disgust.

"Alice Longbottom," the girl introduces herself further, in a very sweet and innocent voice. With those perfectly blue eyes, fair skin, non-confrontational stature, girly voice, and long blonde princess curls, I almost expect to see white wings protruding from her back and a golden halo adoring those overly perfect ringlets. Not to mention that everything she owns is blue. Blue sheets, blue pillows, whatever wasn't blue was white. What was a more innocent color than blue? Still, even with her annoying angelicness, it was hard not to like her. She was just too happy. Not. Normal.

"Our parents know each other," Lily explains. "We were friends when we were still in diapers."

Alice laughs. "Our parents were always desperate to make us the best friends. But I was always too _nice _for Lily. Our brothers are inseparable, though. Even if they are polar opposites."

Why are they telling me all this? How do they know I'm not a top secret Russian spy who's reporting all this information to a secret society dead set on destroying their lives?

"You would always get that horrified look on your face whenever I did the slightest thing against the rules," Lily laughs. "I remember when I broke the cookie jar and blamed Alex, and you got all worked up over it."

"That kind of stress was a lot for a six year old to handle!"

"Sure, Allie."

I zone out, still trying to contemplate this sudden included-ness. Spencer would make a big deal out of it. Her little Maxikins being social? No, not possible. I smile as I imagine her face feigning surprise.

"Max? Max?"

I snap out of it when Lily starts waving her hand in front of my face. "What?"

"Alice was asking about you?" Lily says, biting back a grin all too obviously.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alice asks me, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yeah, my sister, Spencer," I answer simply. "She's a third year."

Lily looks at Alice with a delightfully surprised expression. "So are our brothers," she tells me. "What a coincidence."

"You have another brother?" I ask. How many Potters are there?

"James," she tells me. "You'll notice him soon enough."

Alice grins and winks at me. Okay…this social stuff was officially creeping me out.

"Well, I'm exhausted," I excuse myself, just wanting to be alone with my thoughts. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"'Kay."

"G'night, Max."

I smile as I change and crawl into bed. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. First Day

**A/N: Thank you so much to beanrocks and Izzy Lois Skywalker for your reviews! They totally made my day! Anyway, this will be my last day-by-day chapter. These first four were just to establish a good foundation, now I'm going to start picking up pace. I plan on going through all seven years, so I'm obviously not going to cover every single moment. And I really want to get to their third year, for reasons you will eventually discover.**

* * *

**Iggy POV**

The next morning was hectic.

Alex's first order of business was to go find Lily, of course. So I had to dress at light speed and follow him out to the common room. It wasn't half a second before Lily came down. Those two were creepily in-synch. Must be a twin thing.

Lily had a bored-looking Max in tow, who was apparently _trying_ to get sent to McGonagall. Her uniform pleated skirt was matched with artfully torn black leggings and thick combat boots. The sleeves on her button-up white shirt were rolled up to her elbows, and millions of bracelets adorned her wrists, from chunky black manacles to braided hipster wristlets. Her neck was cluttered with dog tags. Her long, dark hair was thrown up in a ponytail that was both messy and neat at the same time. Once again, I was slightly startled by her looks. Thick black lashes framed her dark eyes. The dark brown irises stood out against her ivory colored skin, and cherry red lips sat in an uninterested frown. I smiled at how entirely predictable it was that she would become friends with Lily Potter, just from how she looks.

"Hey Igster," Lily smiled, the regular spark of mischief in her eyes. Won't McGonagall just love these two.

"Good morning Lily," I sighed. "Can we go to breakfast now?"

Lily pretended to look offended as Max's lips curled into a small smile. "So rude," she sighed, linking her arm with Alex's and marching on. I was left to walk with a silent Max, about two feet behind them.

"So, Max…" I said awkwardly. She looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Never mind," I excused myself. She looked at me like I was insane. Smooth, Lovegood, real smooth.

I saw Lily biting her lip to keep from laughing in front of us. Her and Alex were whispering and laughing evilly. Suddenly she turned back and winked at me. Great, now I was a laughing stock.

Breakfast flew by. We got our schedules (Alex and Lily were of course in all the same classes), ate, talked, and suddenly we were thrown off into the day. First period: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It was kind of embarrassing, taking DADA with two Potters. Not only where Alex and Lily naturals, everyone expected them to be. When the professor wanted someone to demonstrate, she picked them. When somebody had a question, they went to them. I couldn't wait for the period to end.

Potions was even worse. Professor Slughorn fawned over Alex and Lily. Especially Lily. The only thing better was that Alex was absolutely dreadful at it. We were put to making just one simple potion, and his exploded.

"All right mate?" I teased, laughing at the charcoal adorning his face. Max and Lily were cracking up beside me. Both of their potions were perfect. Lily had always excelled at everything she did, and Max was proving her intelligence by the minute.

"There's something on your face," Max told him, replacing her wide grin with a look of innocence. Alex scowled and wiped the soot off his face.

Slughorn tried not to look at us. "Must be disappointed I'm not perfect," Alex smiled.

"What do you think the chances are he'll leave us alone?" Lily asked, pushing back her vivid red hair.

"One in a million?" Alex guessed.

"Modest, aren't you?" Max commented.

"You don't understand," Lily told her. "People don't see us. They see our surname. That's all it's ever been. Suddenly, we're treated like royalty because of our parents."

Alex rolled his eyes as she spoke, demonstrated how annoying it got for them. I had heard this sob story a couple hundred times, and had seen it consistently throughout the years. They both hated it, but I got over caring.

"Anyway, we need to get to lunch," I intercepted. "The period ended."

We gathered our stuff and rushed to the Great Hall. Max and Alex were in an animated conversation. Well, Max was animated. Alex was just staring blankly as Max rambled on excitedly over ancient South American tribes. Lily was going on about her future plans of destruction. I pretended to listen while really blocking the information. I didn't want to become an accomplice when she finally gets arrested, or at least expelled. We all knew it had to happen sometime.

"Iggy. IGGY!"

I jumped as I was snatched out of my daydream. "What?"

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes in an identical fashion to Lily. "I was saying, I have to go see Hagrid later. You wanna come?"

I shook my head. "I should be studying," I said lamely. Truth be told, Hagrid terrified me. No matter how my mum tried, I was not cool with creepy creatures.

"I'd like to," Max said, perking up. "I hear he's fascinating."

The three of us exchanged glancing. "Somebody used the word 'fascinating' to describe Hagrid?" Lily asked.

Max thought for a moment. "Well, they said insane, but same thing, right?"

I couldn't help but start laughing just a little too loudly. It meant that I had to endure the embarrassment of Alex and Lily snickering and each other, but the pleased look Max was trying to hide made it worth it.

Suddenly it seemed Max and Alex couldn't wait any longer and started piling up their plates with food. I was all too used to seeing Alex consume three times his own body weight in one sitting, but somehow perfectly slender Max was gulping down even more than him.

"Hungry?" Lily asked, looking like she didn't know whether to smile or vomit.

"Always," Max replied. "What? I'm only eleven, still growing. I need my food."

Somehow I understood why she was so tall.

"Anyway," she started up again through a mouth of shepherd's pie. "I have to be at Care of Magical Creatures in ten minutes, and I want to get there early."

She quickly finished off her third serving and packed up her stuff. A book of ancient Greek plays that looked about sixty years old fell out of her backpack with several books on ancient myths and legends. This girl could out-dork even me, and she seemed to be proud of it.

"Ten minutes early?" Alex questioned, cocking on eyebrow into a perfect arch.

"Ten minutes. About three minutes to find my way and get there, three minutes to make an impression on the professor, and the last four to assess to rest of the situation, the other kids, pure tactic."

I gave Lily a sidelong glance. It was so insanely perfect that her and Max were friends, it seemed almost supernatural.

"Oh good God, please don't tell me that you're going to brownnose the professor," Lily groaned.

Max smiled and chuckled. "No. But in a class that will probably end up as one of my favorite classes, I should get to know the professor, and that's hard in a large crowd. It's always best to stand out when you know that you'll do well," she rationalized.

"You're awfully sure of yourself," Alex commented. Max just smiled and winked at him, before strutting off to the grounds.

"She's a weird one, isn't she?" Alex thought out loud.

**Dylan POV**

_Oh, c'mon, it can't be that hard to find, _I told myself as I flitted around the ground trying to figure out where exactly Care of Magical Creatures was. All I knew was that it was on the grounds. The grounds were huge. How was I supposed to narrow it down?

As I was hurrying down the steps, I spotted a dark-haired Gryffindor who looked like she would be in her third of fourth year.

"Excuse me?" I went up to her, wearing my best charming smile. "Could you maybe point me towards Care of Magical Creatures?"

The girl gave me a quick look up-and-down, her expression completely and utterly neutral. "That's where I'm going now," she informed me stiffly.

"Oh," I expressed. "You're a first year?"

She gave me a curt nod.

"So, I'll just follow you then."

'_Are you stupid' _look and slow single nod.

Great. First day and I've already managed to look stupid. Or meet a cyborg. I'm not entirely sure. When I found out I was rooming with Alex Potter, things seemed okay. If you're in good graces with a Potter, you're set in popularity, right?

Usually, I have it pretty easy. I'm athletic, not a teacher's pet, I get along with people, and people love me. I shouldn't have any problem.

Yet somehow, I was having to work extra-hard to fit in here. I know it only been half a day, but still. I hadn't really made any particular friends, I had no idea where I was going, and my classes might as well have been taught in ancient Greek. The day had started off bad and just gotten worse.

I followed the girl down to a small hut by the Forbidden Forest. "I'm Dylan," I introduced myself, hoping to break the ice.

"Max," she responded simply, not even turning to look at me. I swear I could feel the icy wind blowing off of her. Maybe I just shouldn't talk, period.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled incoherently.

Care of Magical Creatures was weird. The professor, Hagrid, was talking about bowtruckles like they were babies, the class was _outside, _and it was just so incredibly unconventional. Why was everything so confusing here?

I asked the girl, Max, if she could show me where Transfiguration was, too. Once again, I got a short, emotionless answer that that was where she was heading. Could she be any more soulless?

Thankfully there were two other guys I knew there this time. Alex Potter and another guy from the dormitory that I thought was named Lovegood, or Salamander, or some combination of the two. Alex was sitting next to a girl. She had this long, vivid red hair that fell down her shoulders perfectly. Every inch of her radiated confidence. Gosh, she was pretty.

The Lovegood guy looked beyond relieved when I sat down next to him. Max went in front of the redhead, instead.

For once, this actually seemed like it was going to be a normal period. Sure, it was a bit odd that it was taught by the Headmistress, but other than that it was how school was supposed to be. If this class was normal, maybe things at this school could be okay.

Maybe I could learn to like it here.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
